Alaska Bellestern (A Pre-Mortal Instruments Love Story)
by Member-of-the-SlugClub
Summary: Before meeting Clary, Jace had a life of his own. I life that revolved more or less around Alaska. Alaska Bellestern. [Rated T just to be safe]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
"ALASKA!" yelled the woman from the downstairs floor. She couldn't believe her daughter took almost a whole hour to get ready. "I'm going, mum." A beautiful girl, about the age of fifteen walked down the stairs in black shadowhunter gear. She had beautiful long, straight, jet-black hair that fell right above her bum and piercing blue eyes that could make almost anyone melt.

"I'm sorry about this Alaska, but I really need to meet with the Clave." Said the woman. "It's alright, mum." They walked out of their home and onto the street, making small talk as they arrived at a nice house in the center of Alicante.

The woman knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal a young girl, couldn't be much younger than Alaska herself. "Elizabeth. What are you doing here?" asked the girl. She had dark brown eyes and hair almost identical to Alaska's and even though she looked younger than Alaska, she was a bit taller.

"I am just dropping off my daughter, she always causes trouble when she's alone at home. Your mother said she could stay here. Is tha taillight. " Alaska rolled her eyes and smiled at the young girl. "Yeah, its fine. My mum and dad already left for the Gard." Elizabeth nodded and waved as she left. "Goodbye, don't cause them too much trouble, Ally."

"Ally, that's a nice name." said the girl. Alaska's gaze flicked over to her. "Oh, that's a nickname. I much prefer my full name, Alaska."

"I'm Isabelle." She said, holding her hand out for Alaska. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Isabelle- Oh we have company." Said a boy from the top of the stairs. He must've been about 16. His looks deeply resembled Isabelle's. The same color hair, similar cheekbones, their noses were identical. Alaska supposed they were siblings, or at least related. She had no other explanation for their similar looks.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Alaska." Alaska was quite bold; she was never a shy person and always spoke her mind. Her mum said that she was brutally honest, wasn't afraid to tell the truth even if it meant hurting someone she loved. Alaska could've taken it as an insult, but instead it was a compliment to her. Honesty is virtue, right?

"Alaska? What an unusual name." he said walking down the steps slowly as if making a dramatic entrance. "Yeah, can never find it on key chains." She joked; they didn't seem to get it. "Alexander." He said holding his hand out as he reached the bottom of the staircase. "But if I like you, you can call me Alec."

"Only if you like me? I'm not generally a very likable person, you'll probably hate me." Alec shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to call me Alexander then."

"That's long though. Try saying it ten times fast." She teased. "Alexander, Alexander, Ale-" Alaska messed up horribly causing Isabelle to laugh. "Well I like you."

"I'm glad." A small smile formed on Alec's face. "Alright, you can call me Alec. But only because you have trouble saying my full name."

"Come on, there's some other people I want you to meet." Said Isabelle leading her up the steps. She followed, Alec soon behind her. "Beautiful home."

"Yeah, but we don't live here. We live in the mundane world actually, we're just here for a bit while the Clave sort some things out." Explained Isabelle. "That's really interesting. Where in the mundane world?"

"New York City." Said Alec. "That's really cool. Sounds better than being stuck in this hellhole."

"You don't like it here?" asked Isabelle. Alaska shook her head. "Why not?" asked Alec. She shrugged. "There are no demons here to fight. It get's quite boring. We're trained for all of this fighting, but never actually get a chance to do it. " They finally arrived at their destination and Isabelle opened the door to reveal a boy, about Alaska's age with brown eyes and blonde hair.

He was bowing his head, without even noticing our presence. He played every key on the piano with grace as he moved his fingers in sync. He paused suddenly, lifting his eyes from the grand piano in the center of the room. His bright blonde hair that reached his shoulders was pushed behind his ears as he stood up suddenly.

"And you are.."

"Alaska. Her name's Alaska." Said Isabelle for Alaska who was too busy making out every detail of his face to answer. He was beautiful, in a way that would make any girl swoon. It was obvious he was used to girls fawning over him, but she didn't make a move. "I'm Jace."

"Nice to meet you." she told him before turning back to Isabelle who was tapping her shoulder.

"You fight?" asked Isabelle. Alaska nodded. "Clearly." She said pointing out her gear. "Can you help me out? My parents only just started letting me fight about a year ago and I'm not very good." Alaska nodded. "Of course."

"You could've just asked me." Said Jace as they walked away. "You would only make me feel like crap." Responded Isabelle.

"Choice of weapon?" asked Alaska. "Knife." Alaska tilted her head sideways. "You sure?" Isabelle nodded.  
"You look like more of a whip girl." Isabelle scrunched up her nose. "Really?"

"Yeah, you got one?" Isabelle shook her head. "Here" She said as her whip slid its way down her arm like a snake.

"I'll teach you." Alaska grabbed another one from around her foot and jogged down the stairs and out the front door. Trees surrounded the home on three of its sides. "Over here." They walked towards a clearing amongst the trees. "Alright. First, you're going to need to know how to pull something towards you. Watch."

Alaska gripped her whip and swung it over her head. The long whip made its way around the tree, clinging to it harshly. "If I wanted to, I could pull it towards me. But that won't work if it's a tree. But this is practice."

"Alright. I think I've got it." Said Isabelle confidentially, she grabbed her whip and slashed it towards the tree. It did just as Alaska's had done, but it was even more tightly wrapped. "That was great. I knew you were a whip girl. Now try it on me."

"What?" asked Isabelle. "Try it out on me." Isabelle shook her head. "No way."  
"Do it, I trust you." Isabelle took a deep breath and stepped back. "Alright."

She thrusted the whip toward Alaska, it wrapping around her perfectly. "Now pull." Isabelle did as she was told and pulled Alaska with her whip. Alaska ended up right in front of Isabelle before Isabelle dropped the whip's grasp around her. "That was excellent."

They heard claps coming from their right and they turned to see Alec and Jace walking towards them "But can you fight me off?" challenged Alec. Isabelle glared at him. "Of course I can't-"

"Of course she can." Interrupted Alaska. Isabelle's evil stare move to her. Before they knew it, Jace and Alaska stood by the trees and watched as Isabelle kicked Alec's ass. Jace watched as a huge smile grew on Alaska's face.

"You're a good teacher." He said. Alaska's eyes flicked over to him. "Or maybe Isabelle's a fast learner."

"Maybe it's both." Alaska bit her lip and clapped as Isabelle finally knocked Alec down. "Your turn." Said Isabelle. Alaska raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You and Jace. You guys fight now." She said, helping Alec up. "Um, I don't think so."

"Why not?" asked Jace. "I promise I'll go easy." Jace could practically feel Alaska's cold hard stare. "Alright, pretty boy. Let's see what you got."

They both made their way to the center of the clearing. Alaska grabbed the knife she always kept on her ankle and played with it in her hands. Jace wasn't the least bit intimidated, even though he should be. He had no idea how good of a fighter Alaska was.

"On your marks," called Alec. "Get set, GO!" Alaska ducked swiftly as Jace's sword swung above her. She grabbed his feet making him groan as he landed on the hard ground. She swung her legs around him so he couldn't get up, her small knife was held by his neck. "Nice one, princess."

He rolled them around so he was on top but she slid out from under him and walked back. Her gaze moved to the knife wrapped around her ankle. She grabbed it. She had knives in both hands and she knew exactly what she was going to do with them.

Jace's back was near a tree and Alaska took the opportunity to throw her knives. They landed on either side of his arms, piercing through his clothes. She threw the two other knives that she kept in her back pockets and they stuck his jeans to the bark as well. She grabbed the last knife she had on her and pressed it to his neck. "Surrender?"

He shook his head. "Too bad." Yelled a voice very familiar to Alaska. "Alaska, we need to start heading home." She sighed once she realized it was her mother and ripped all of her knives out of the tree. Isabelle passed Alaska her whip and hugged her goodbye.

"Come back tomorrow. Please?" she begged. Alaska nodded and promised she would. She waved goodbye to Jace and Alec and followed her mum out of the forest and back home. The sun was already setting by the time Alaska and her mother got home.

"You and that Jace kid looked pretty close." Alaska rolled her eyes at her mother. Elizabeth was convinced that Alaska would die a lonely cat lady. Or so Alaska thought. She tried to get Alaska to talk to boys, but Alaska was never interested.

"We were fighting mum. Don't be ridiculous." Elizabeth grabbed some left over food from last night and put it in the microwave. "I'm just saying, he was cute."

_"Mum."_

* * *

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec walked back to the house in silence. "Well she kicked your ass." Declared Izzy, stating the obvious. "She did not." Argued Jace.

"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."

"Enough. You don't want to wake Max." said Alec as they passed by the five year old's sleeping body lying on the couch. "Do you think mum will let me get my own whip?"

"Depends on what you'll use it for." Young Isabelle didn't get the sexual remark, but Alec smacked Jace across the head causing Izzy to look at them strangely. "Anyway, Jace likes Alaska." She teased.

"Do not."  
"Do too."

"Are we doing this again?" asked Alec. "Sorry." The apologized still glaring at each other. "I approve." Said Izzy. Jace rolled his eyes. "I don't like her."

"Really? You seemed to enjoy it when she pinned you on the ground." Alec was even glaring at his little sister by this point. Though Isabelle had no idea why. "She is an attractive young girl, of course I enjoyed it when she pinned me to the ground." Said Jace pushing Isabelle's bedroom door open. They usually used it to talk and hang around until the adults arrived from the Gard.

"Are you sure you don't like her?" asked Isabelle. "She seems like a nice person." Answered Jace. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I mean _like like_." Now it was Jace's turn to roll his eyes. "Unfortunately my one true love still remains myself."

"Anyway, we are heading back to the institute tomorrow night. So it's not like you to are going to have a chance to 'fall in love'." Said Alec through his teeth. Jace didn't seem to notice his attitude, but it certainly caught Izzy's attention.

"We wouldn't 'fall in love' if we had all the time in the world, Alec." Jace had no idea he would take back those words in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
"Perfect." Said Alaska as Isabelle pulled Jace towards her forcefully using Alaska's whip. Jace winced. "Ah, that hurts." Isabelle loosened her grip and dropped Jace to the ground. "Are you alright?" asked Alaska as she neared him. "Yeah, just a little sore."

"Let me see." She started to raise them hem of his shirt, but he slapped her hand away. "I'm fine." He insisted. "No you're not." Jace reluctantly allowed Alaska to raise his shirt up a bit to reveal some bloody lines running across his waist.

Alaska sucked in some air through her teeth. "Ouch." Isabelle watched curiously as Alaska pulled out her stele and drew the healing rune across his bare skin. Jace gritted his teeth as she drew it. "Sorry." She muttered. "It's alright."

"There, good as new." Said Alaska admiring her work. There were no more red cuts; in their place was a large rune that was slowly fading. "Thanks." Said Jace.

"No problem." Alaska lifted her gaze from the dirty grass to see Jace looking at her intently. Now that she had looked at Jace's eyes properly, she realized that they weren't brown. More like a light gold with brown flecks. His hair wasn't just blonde, it was gold too. His skin appeared to be gold as well due to the way the setting sun's light hit him.

"We should probably start going inside." She said, interrupting the silence. Jace nodded and motioned for Isabelle and Alaska to follow him into the house. Isabelle was giving her looks, and Alaska had no idea why.

"What does this say?" asked a little boy. He was sitting on Alec's lap on the couch, holding a small book in his hand. "It says alligator."

"Why is it spelled like that?" asked the boy. Alec shrugged. "Because English is a weird language, my friend."

"Oh, hi guys." He said as Jace, Isabelle, and Alaska walked into the house. "Who's this?" asked Alaska with a huge smile on her face. She loved kids. Like, really _really _loved kids.

"This is Max. Our brother." Alaska mentally 'awwed' as Max dug his face into Alec's chest. He had small glasses on the bridge of his nose that kept sliding down. "Hi," said Alaska kneeling down in front of Max. "I'm Alaska."

"Like the country?" he asked. "It's a state actually." Interrupted Jace, but they both ignored him. "Yeah."

"Have you ever been to Alaska?" She shook her head. "There are penguins there. I read it in a book."

"Do you still have the book?" she asked. Max nodded. "Can you show me?" He jumped off Alec's lap and grabbed Alaska's hand, dragging her up the stairs. "Jace?" said Isabelle.

"Mhh."

"I think Max just stole your girlfriend."

"You guys are leaving tonight?" asked Alaska. Isabelle nodded. "Well, stop by my house next time you visit." Max came to hug her, but reached only her legs. Alaska chuckled and picked him up. "Til next time?" he asked. Alaska nodded. "Til next time."

Alaska set him down on the floor and hugged Isabelle. "Here." Said Isabelle, handing Alaska the whip. Alaska shook her head. "Keep it. I have enough at home." A huge smile formed on Isabelle's face. "Really?" Alaska nodded. "Thank you."

Alaska could tell Alec didn't like her much, but he hugged her gladly. Maybe because they probably won't see each other for a while. Jace waved to her from the top of the stairs. She waved back awkwardly and bid Maryse goodbye.

Alaska pulled the hood on her leather jacket as she walked home, something was different she thought as she neared her home. She smelled- smoke? A lot of it. Her eyes widened as she thought of a possibility.  
"MUM?" she yelled as she saw the house. From the back, it looked fine. But once one saw it from the front, they would know that whoever was in there was long dead. Fire roared along the house, the light nearly blinded Alaska and the smoke caused her to cough.

She didn't even notice she was crying until the tears blurred her vision. And without thinking, Alaska ran in. She ducked and crawled on the floor until she reached the kitchen. She gasped, even more tears falling from her eyes.

Her mum was dead. She knew it, half of her skin was burned off. She had to get her out. Dead or Alive. She deserved to die like a proper shadowhunter. Alaska sucked in a breath through her teeth and grabbed her dead mum's hand. It was so cold. So lifeless.

She kissed it and pulled. She managed to get her mum's cold dead body out before she dropped on the floor. Alaska was in a state of disbelief. Her mum wasn't dead, this wasn't her mum. It could've easily been true; Elizabeth's face was unrecognizable. But Alaska knew it wasn't, she was wearing her wedding ring. The ring she hadn't taken off since the day she wed, even once her husband had passed on.

That's when it sunk in. She was an orphan. Alone in this world with no one to care for her, with no one to look to at a time like this. She let out a shaky sob, her shivering fingers pushed her mothers hair back. Or whatever was left of the hair. "_Ve Atque Vale." _She whispered. Alaska was taught to say this whenever a shadowhunter died in school, but she would have never, ever have guessed that she would someday have to use it on her mother.

She knew she should probably get help, but she couldn't move. "ALASKA?" Alaska didn't even move. She wanted to, but she couldn't. "Alaska, look at me." She shook her head, that's as much as she could muster.

She felt someone hug her; she didn't even look to see who it was when she buried her head into their chest. "It's alright." They comforted, but she shook her head. "No, it's not alright. This fucking sucks." She said in between sobs.

"I know." She finally noticed it was Jace. The same Jace that waved from her from the stairs while everyone else hugged her goodbye. "What the fuck am I gonna do?" she muttered to herself.

"What?" asked Jace, he couldn't really hear her over the roaring of the fire. "Nothing." Alaska slipped from Jace's grasp and moved to the other side of her mother. She let out another sob and she kissed her mum's forehead. It was so cold. She was used to her mother's warm hands that would braid her hair when she was younger or warm forehead that she would compare the heat of with Alaska's when she was sick.

"Alec went for help. With Izzy." she nodded. "How did you know? To come, I mean." Jace shook his head. "What?"

"You're mother just died and you want to know why we knew to come." Alaska shrugged. "I'm not particularly fond of crying." She said wiping the tears away. "It's alright to cry when your mum just died."

"Can you turn around?" she asked. Regardless of the situation, Jace chuckled. "Alright." He turned around and sat crisscross on the floor. "Oh my god." Jace and Alaska's heads turned to face the voices. It was just Isabelle and Alec with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you alright?" asked Izzy. "Yeah. _I_ am." Isabelle's eyes looked at her confused. "Did you get your mother out of the building?" Alaska nodded. "YOU IDIOT! You could've gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't." she said quietly. Alaska wasn't in the mood for arguing. She much preferred crawling into a hole and crying. "Some people are on their way." Said Alec.

Some people? Right. No firefighters in Idris. Just shadowhunters. They came in dozens, with buckets of water and hoses. I was too busy mourning over my mum to notice that not only have I lost her, but also I've lost anything to remind myself of her.

Anything she's ever owned was in there. My gaze flickered to the engagement ring she wore on her left hand where her fourth finger met her knuckle. Her mother wore it, despite the fact that her husband had died years prior. I wiped another tear away and crawled on my knees to her numb body.

I slowly slid the ring off her finger and held it to my chest. "I love you." I muttered to myself. I also removed her stele and dagger from her pockets. Some shadowhunters took my mum's corpse making even more tears form in my eyes. "Shh, you can stay with us tonight." Said Izzy. She nodded shakily and followed them to their home. It wasn't too long a walk, but everything around Alaska was going in slow motion.

She didn't see pretty trees anymore; she saw wastes of space. I didn't see rainbows; I saw frowns in the sky. And most of all, she had lost the sassy spark in her eyes. Her bright blue orbs weren't bright anymore. They were dull and almost seemed grey.

"Oh honey." Cried Maryse as they walked into her home. Her arms draped around Alaska's shoulders as she pulled her close. She cried into her shoulder. Her maternal hugs were what Alaska needed at a time like this.

"Why is Ally sad?" asked Max as he tugged on Alec's pants. "Something sad happened."  
"What?" asked the young boy. Alaska nodded as she pulled apart from Maryse, "You can tell him."

"Her mum is up there now." Said Alec, crouching down and pointing towards the sky. "Upstairs?" Alec shook his head. "She's in heaven now." Max's head tilted to the side. "Oh."

Little Max ran to Alaska and hugged her legs. "Its okay, Ally. We'll take care of you." Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse nodded. Another tear escaped her eyes. "Thank you." She muttered, not capable of talking any louder.

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You can sleep in Izzy's room tonight." Said Maryse kindly. Isabelle would've squealed with excitement if this had been under different circumstances. Due to the situation, the Lightwoods were staying in Idris for a bit longer. Just until after Elizabeth's funeral.

After that, Alaska will be joining them in New York. Again, Izzy would've been excited if it were under different circumstances. Alaska almost cursed herself for wishing to get out of Alicante. She would give anything to get her mother back, including giving that up.

Alaska smiled an artificial grin and followed Isabelle up the stairs. "You can borrow some pajamas. And some clothes for the next week. We can go shopping when we get to New York." Said Isabelle, trying to lighten the mood. Alaska sent her yet another fake smile. "Thank you."

In about twenty minutes, they had taken out the mattress underneath Izzy's bed, changed into their pajamas and were ready to sleep. "Goodnight." Muttered Isabelle. "Goodnight."

It took a while, but Alaska finally drifted off to sleep.

_"Mum?" she screamed. "MUM?" She was back in her burning home. Crawling on the floor in search of her mother, hopefully alive. Smoke burned her eyes and throat and she pushed her hair back. There she found her mum. The few patched of skin that weren't burned off were covered in blood. "I love you. So much." She whispered to the dead body of the person who used to care for her, feed her, play with her. Her hero, her role model lied dead on the floor of a burning building, and Alaska could do nothing about it._

She woke up gasping for air. Alaska's eyes shot open and she jolted up. She wanted to say that it was just a dream, but it was true. Her mother was dead and that was exactly what happened. She wiped away the tears she hadn't noticed were falling and walked downstairs.

Whenever she couldn't sleep when she was younger, Alaska used to crawl into her mothers bed and Elizabeth would sing lullabies into her ear. She shook her head; as if she did this enough the memories would go away. She crept down the stairs quietly scared she would wake someone. "You alright?" She jumped; she was just walking passed the couch when Jace scared her.

"Well, my mum just died, clearly I'm not alright." She replied. She regretted the words that had escaped her mouth suddenly as soon as they came out. "Woah, there. Wasn't trying to offend you. You just look a bit shaken up." Alaska let out a sigh.

"I'm fine."

"I thought you said that you weren't alright."

"Can you please just stop? You're making me dizzy." Said Alaska walking into the kitchen with her head in her hands. Jace followed her. "I know how you feel."

"No you don't." she said chuckling quietly to herself as she leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I don't remember my mum." He said. _Oh wow,_ thought Alaska_, that's totally just as bad as what I'm going through._ She thought sarcastically. _At least this way he wouldn't miss her. _

" I watched my dad get murdered." _Yeah it is just as bad. _"Oh." Jace nodded. "It sucks, I know."

"Does it get better?" she asked like a sad little five year-old. Alaska immediately regretted it. Jace shook his head. "No," Alaska sighed. "you just learn to cope with it." He added.

"She doesn't feel dead." Said Alaska. "Not in my heart." Jace shrugged. "It never does. You expect to feel something when someone dies, like your soul is ripped from your body. But you don't. The only difference is knowing."

"You don't strike me as the guy with a sad past. You look like you don't have a care in the world." She said honestly. "Maybe I don't have a care in the world _because _of my sad past. I have nothing to lose."

Alaska chuckled. "You have nothing to lose?" Jace nodded. "You have a new family now. The Lightwoods are you family in every way but blood. I can see it. They care about you."

"I'm just a charity case." Alaska laughed once more. "Maybe you were once, but you are one of them. You may call yourself Jace Wayland. But in your heart, you know you're a Lightwood."

Jace looked at her with such curiosity. She could read him like a book. Her bright blue eyes pierced into his soul and read whatever was written there. He wondered how she did it. They only just met, yet she acts like they are life long friends.

"Better get back to bed." He said, interrupting the silence. "What were you doing down here anyway?" Jace shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Alaska and Jace walked up the stairs in silence. They sent each other smiles as the quietly opened the doors to their respective rooms. "Wait, Jace." She whispered.

"Mhh." She quietly walked over to him. "Goodnight." Alaska gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking quickly back to her room. Jace stood there a bit confused. He mentally shrugged before heading back into his room to get a good night's sleep.

But the image of this black haired girl with blue eyes wouldn't let him. There was something about her that was so captivating. So, _intriguing_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Elizabeth's funeral was only a week later. "You can do it." Encouraged Isabelle. But Alaska shook her head, tears falling freely from her eyes. Alaska was meant to speak in front of everyone at her mother's funeral, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"It's alright. You don't have to." Jace said. He seemed to be the only one that could comfort Alaska. She didn't know if it was because he could relate or for some other unknown reason, but it worked.

"No, I want to." Jace and Alec helped her up the steps to the small platform. Alaska stood frozen in front of everyone she's ever known. She didn't see a color besides white in the crowd, besides hair of course.

"Um. Hello." She said awkwardly, blinking away the tears. "When I was little, my mother and I played a game before I went to sleep. The rules were simple. We would take turns saying that we loved each other more than something. For example, she would say, 'I love you more than a soccer ball.' And then it was my turn. It was my task to return the sentiment by saying that I loved her more than something larger than a soccer ball. 'I love you more than the kitchen table.' And so on. We would continue in this vein until the game was over by default with someone saying the magic words, 'Well, I love you more than infinity!' When the game was over, we'd kiss goodnight, and I would sleep.  
"What I didn't realize at the time was that my mother was teaching me more then just shapes and sizes and how to use my imagination. The game was about learning to comprehend the magnitude of my mother's feelings for me as much as it was about being together and laughing about the goofy things we came up with—'I love you more than a tennis racket.' 'Well, then I love you more than a gorilla.' And so forth."  
Alaska looked for emotion in someone's eyes as she looked over the crowd. Did anyone really care? Were they just here for the food? Then it occurred to her that they were shadowhunters. They were built to be tough and strong. She looked at them one more time before adding what she thought was necessary to the speech.  
"She could always comfort me. She always knew what to say. When I asked why all the other girls had had a dad and I didn't she would simply say that my father was brave. That he was a strong man and it didn't it didn't matter that I didn't have him anymore that he lives through me and everything I do.  
"I'm here today to say that my mum lives through me as well now. That everything I do will be for her and her memory. And that there is no one else in the world that I love or will ever love as much as I love her. Because I love her more than infinity."  
Jace almost clapped. It was a beautiful speech and everyone bowed their heads in respect for Elizabeth, who Alaska knew would watch over her in whatever she did. "That was beautiful." Said Maryse as Alaska walked down the steps.

Tears were slowly cascading down Alaska's face, but she seemed happy. Not because her mother was dead, but because she was at peace. Elizabeth was hopefully at the other end with her husband, waiting for Alaska to join them. At the right time.  
"I don't like the idea of being cremated." Said Alaska that day as she watched her mother, wrapped in white cloth being burned. The woman she's looked up to since the moment she was born. The one who kissed the minor injuries she got while playing. The one who she loved more than a kitchen table.  
"Why not? You serve the Clave, even in death." Said Alec. Alaska rolled her eyes. "What if I don't want to serve the Clave? What if I do enough while living?"  
"Isn't nice to know your body isn't going to waste?" asked Isabelle. Alaska shook her head. "If you were buried you'd help the environment. Besides," said Alaska. "I like the idea of people having a place to come to visit you. To lay flowers."  
"Flowers die." Said Jace. Alaska's gaze moved to Jace. "Jews place rocks over gravestones. For that exact reason. They are natural, and eternal. The only thing that can keep them away is if something moves it."  
"That would be nice." Said Isabelle. "Look, now you're brainwashing my sister." Said Alec, covering Izzy's ears. Alaska chuckled lightly. "I'm just stating my opinion. Izzy can think what she wants."  
"I'm sorry to rush you Alaska. But we have to head back to New York in a couple of hours. You need to pack." Incase you didn't get that, Alaska's going back to New York with the Lightwoods. "Alright." Maryse patted her on the shoulder before walking away. "Such a strong girl." Heard Alaska as Maryse left with her husband.  
Alaska had no idea what she was supposed to pack. All of her stuff was destroyed in the fire. The only things that survived are a framed picture of her and her mother and some DVDs.  
She also had her mother's stele that was in the pack pocket of her jeans when she died. Alaska uses it as her own now, even through she hasn't had much a chance to. "Leave her alone for a bit." She heard Alec mumble. Isabelle gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, just as her mother had done. Like mother, like daughter.  
People used to tell Alaska that all the time. _Not anymore_. "You all right?" asked a petite woman. She had long brown hair and light blue eyes very similar to Alaska's. She was a family friend of Alaska's. She's known her since she was in diapers. Her mother even longer. "Yeah. I'm fine, Amatis."  
"Your mother was a great woman. Brilliant, she was." Alaska nodded. "She was." Amatis smiled. "You remind me of her, you know?" That sentence is what really caught Alaska's attention. "Really?"  
"Yeah. You might not think so, but your mum. She was quite a rebel back in her day." Alaska chuckled. A real laugh, she hadn't done that in days. "A real badass, she was. The only soft spot Eli had was your father." A smile arose on Alaska's face.  
"And you. Once you came along, of course." Alaska loved to hear stories of when her mum and dad were younger. Amatis was usually the narrator, as her mum didn't want her to know the trouble she had caused as a youngster.  
"I just want to know what caused it." She said finally. They stood facing the long river than ran along Alicante. Alaska was kicking rocks with her feet, not bothering to go and get them when she knocked them too far out of range.  
"The fire?" Alaska nodded. "Your mom might have been cooking." Alaska shook her head. "My mum's clumsy, but not stupid. She knows how to cook and she knows how to do it properly. It would have never have gotten out of hand."  
"I don't know what to tell you, sweetheart." Alaska couldn't help but think that there was someone behind it. Maybe she just wanted someone to blame? Maybe she was right? She had no idea, but she would find out.  
"Just promise me one thing, Alaska."  
"Yeah?"  
"Try to have fun in New York. Leave all your worries here. Alright?" Alaska nodded. She would try, though she was nearly positive she wouldn't succeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
_"Try to have fun in New York. Leave all your worries here. Alright?" Alaska nodded. She would try, though she was nearly positive she wouldn't succeed. _  
Alaska threw her head back laughing as Alec was standing at the top of the platform, looking down terrified. "We'll catch you if anything goes wrong." assured Jace. They were at the training room at the Institute in New York trying to get Alec to successfully flip off the platform. He was having a hard time with the height.  
"Alright." Alec let out a scream as he flipped off the platform landing on his back at the bottom with a thud. "I thought you would catch me." He said rubbing his back. Alaska stifled a laugh and helped Alec up. Alec untied the ropes around his body and handed them to Isabelle. She quickly tied the ropes around her and climbed up the platform.  
She took a deep breath and braced herself for the fall. "You can do it!" encouraged Alaska. Isabelle swiftly jumped, flipping in the air before landing on her feet. Her jet-black hair was all over the place, but she couldn't of been more proud of herself.  
"Again! Again!" Alec looked at her with wide eyes. He could barely do it the first time, why did his little sister want to go again? By the end of their little training session, Izzy was an expert and Alec managed to flip off without screaming.  
"LUNCH TIME!" yelled Maryse. "Mhh." Said Alec as they all walked into the kitchen. "What are we having?"  
"I don't care as long as Izzy doesn't cook it." Muttered Jace as he sat down. Izzy who was already seated in the seat in front of him stomped on his foot causing him to wince and glare at her.  
Alaska chuckled. Mealtime with the Lightwoods was way different than a quiet dinner with her mother. She took her seat in between Jace and Max with Alec across from her and Maryse took her seat across from Max.  
They ate and chattered all at once. "I think we're heading to Pandemonium tonight." Said Jace. "With Isabelle?" asked Maryse. Jace nodded. "If she wants to." Isabelle nodded enthusiastically; she had never gone with her brothers.  
"What's the Pandemonium?" asked Alaska after swallowing a bite of her chicken. "Oh yeah. I forgot you're new here." Said Alec. Jace rolled his eyes. "It's this club, it's really weird. _Filled _with demons in disguise."  
Alaska nodded, even though she had never fought a demon. Not for real. She's had plenty of training, but had never left Idris. Not until her mother had passed. Jace reassuringly placed his hand on her knee and squeezed knowing exactly what she was thinking. How? She had no idea.  
Apparently they had to dress for the occasion at the Pandemonium. "Isn't this a bit tight." Asked Izzy looking in the mirror. "With the right shoes it would look great."  
Alaska handed her some seven-inch heels and Izzy slid them on. "Whoa." Alaska laughed and taught Isabelle how to walk in them properly. "Aren't these a bit tall?" asked Izzy. Alaska shrugged. "It's my motto. Nothing less than seven inches."  
Isabelle giggled. "Mind if I steal that?" Alaska smiled. "Take it." They stepped out of Izzy's room just as Jace and Alec were about to knock. "Oh- wow." Said Jace, admiring their figures.  
"Isabelle. You want to go change into something a little less- uh. Revealing?" asked Alec, taking his position as the protective older brother. Isabelle rolled her eyes.  
"Let's go." She said. Alec glared at Alaska as they walked passed him as if it was her fault his sister was dressed so 'inappropriately'. Jace chuckled and playfully punched him on his arm. "She's a big girl. She can dress the way she wants." He joked.  
"She's fourteen."  
"Almost fifteen." Alec rolled his eyes. She was still a little baby to him and he didn't like the idea of her growing up. Taking her on this little adventure was enough, and having her dress that way just added to the list of Alec's worries.  
Jace and Alec followed the girls to the weapon's room, Jace taking little peaks of Alaska's bum. She wasn't in tight dresses everyday! And Alaska pretended not to notice. She actually enjoyed the attention. She stifled a laugh as she dropped one of her knives, bending over to grab it. Jace's eyes grew huge. Alaska slowly stood back up, playfully rolling her hips as she did.  
Izzy giggled, but Alec just glared at her. "Come on, we have some demons to hunt." They followed him out the institute and slowly made our way towards the Pandemonium. "This place makes me nervous." Said Isabelle as they walked into the club.  
"You get used to it." Shrugged Jace. "Alright, Izzy. You're with me. _At all times_. Jace-" Alec seemed reluctant but finally concluded. "You're with Alaska."  
"My ass any good?" asked Alaska teasingly as Isabelle and Alec walked towards the other side of the club, passing the strange people. "I don't know what you're talking about." Said Jace observing some punk with half shaven off blue hair and pierced lips, nose, and just about anything.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Mimicked Alaska, using a low man voice. "I don't talk like that." He said, still not making eye contact with Alaska. "Yeah, just like you weren't checking out my ass."  
"There." Said Jace pointing to a young girl, who looked about their age. She had bright pink hair and neon orange lipstick on. Her short skirt barely covered her arse, making her seem like a complete slut. But Alaska knew better.  
Alaska pushed Jace towards the girl and he looked at her strangely. "What?" Alaska rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Jace knew what to do. "Go flirt with the girl. Distract her."  
"Why can't Alec do it?" asked Jace, clearly annoyed. "Because Alec isn't as sexy, now go!" Alaska gained eye contact with Alec and nudged her head towards the suspect. Alec nodded and watched as I pushed Jace towards the girl.  
Isabelle followed her brother to the side of the club, where they observed Jace as he aimlessly flirted with the demon. His runes were covered up by his leather jacket and buttoned up shirt, but the demon still looked a bit skeptical. 'One, two, three.' mouthed Alaska before all three of them attacked together. Jace had his knife out by the time Isabelle had wrapped her snakelike whip around the poor demon.  
"Are there any more of you?" asked Alec as Isabelle sustained the demon with Jace and Alaska harshly grasped both its arms. "No, it's just me." Said the demon through its teeth.  
Alaska rolled her eyes and kneed the demon in its thigh. The demon winced in pain, "don't lie." Muttered Alaska bitterly. "Its just me." Insisted the demon. "Oh how precious, you're trying to protect your mutant friends." Pouted Alaska, resting a hand against her chest.  
"No one's here with me." Claimed the demon, ignoring Alaska's comment. That's when Alaska's face lit up with a brilliant idea. "Alright, then I guess you wont mind if we-" Alaska took the knife in her pocket and pressed it against the demon's neck.  
The demon's gaze altered towards the man Jace was observing earlier. "That's him. Go." ordered Alaska. Isabelle and Alaska stayed with this demon. Decapitating it with only one sharp movement. It's head dropped to the ground before it all crumbled into ashes.  
Isabelle lifted her head to see her brothers wrestling with a large man, which they both knew was a demon. "You go. I think I saw another one upstairs." Said Alaska. Izzy nodded and raced to their aid and she gasped as the demon grabbed her by the waist and forced her body to his front. She let out a sob as he pressed a knife against her throat. Alec's eyes widened. "No." he muttered as the blood drew from the light gash on her neck.  
"It'll go deeper if you don't drop your weapons now." Ordered the demon. Jace and Alec dropped the knives and swords they had in their hands. But they weren't stupid; they had extra knives, swords and whips stashed all over their bodies.  
The demon let out a chuckle, "Stupid humans and their pathetic feelings. Love is weakness, you would have my head if you didn't care for this girl so much." It said. Alec growled.  
And there, right before their eyes, the demon held a shocked look before it's head rolled off his body and onto the ground. The head continued to roll until it reached the feet of Alec, who stood there in astonishment. The rest of the body dropped down to its knees before falling all the way forward to the ground. Alaska stood behind the body, looking quite proud of herself.  
"Ready to go? I think we've gotten all the demons here." Said Alaska before noticing the gash across Isabelle's neck. She sighed and grasped the stele that she kept in her black-leathered combat boots and pressing it to Isabelle's neck. She swiftly drew the healing rune and the skin on Isabelle's neck that had been damaged not moments ago seemed perfectly fine.  
Jace had no trouble denying the fact that a girl killing demons was hot, but there was something about the way Alaska moved when she killed them that made her seem- somewhat mature? Maybe independent? Jace couldn't describe how he felt about Alaska but he couldn't deny that he had strong feelings for her. Whether they were positive or negative? He had no clue.  
"Everyone else okay?" asked Alaska. Alec and Jace both nodded, but Jace seemed to hold a smirk on his lips. "Are you sure you're alright?" Alaska asked Jace, his smirk would not wash off his face.  
"Yeah," He said. "Nice panties by the way." He added. Alaska's cheeks burned when she realized her dress had risen after all of the fighting, revealing a bit of her knickers. She flattened out the dress, regaining a bit of her modesty. Isabelle smacked her 'brother' across the head causing him to chuckle a bit harder.  
"Don't even pretend like you didn't enjoy it." Joked Alaska. "I'm not. I'm openly stating that I did." Alaska rolled her eyes with a smile playing at her lips as they walked towards the exit. What really fascinated her was the fact that throughout this entire time, no mundane even turned to face their way.  
Alec glared at Alaska the whole walk home, but Alaska didn't seem to notice. "Thanks by the way. For saving our asses." Said Izzy as they arrived back at the institute. "She didn't save our asses." Claimed Alec. "Yeah, just yours." Agreed Jace.  
"Actually, she saved all of ours." Concluded Isabelle, glaring at each of them. And suddenly, the argument was over. "ALLY!" squealed Max as he ran into the living room. He's grown quite fond of Alaska and even had his on little nickname for her.  
Alaska smiled; kneeling down so Max could hug her properly. Jace noticed that her dress had risen a bit more, but Alaska noticed and pulled it back down, glaring at Jace. He sent her a cheeky wink, a wink Alaska has grown accustomed to in these past few days.  
Alaska rolled her eyes playfully and followed Max to his room where he would show her the new book he had purchased on his trip to the bookstore. Max read Alaska the story and she helped and corrected him. Alaska was a big reader and she could tell Max would be too.  
"Poor girl, Max. How many books have you read her today?" asked Jace from the doorway. Max held up three fingers and Jace chuckled. "Maryse needs you to take a bath now." Said Jace. Max nodded hesitantly and grabbed his clothes before heading to his bathroom.  
Alaska had never seen a five-year-old boy agree to take a shower so quickly, but didn't question it. "How did you know?" asked Jace as Max grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. "About the second demon, I mean. How did you recognize it?"  
Alaska smiled. "In your last moments, you'll look to the person you care about most. In that room at least. The other demon just happened to be the only 'friend' the first demon had. " Jace stared at her in astonishment. For someone who had never hunted a demon, she was quite good.  
"But those are humane feelings, not demonic. How did you know the demon would react that way?" asked Jace, who still did not understand completely. "I didn't. I just hoped." Jace nodded, still processing the new gathered information.  
"I should probably go change." Muttered Alaska, passing Jace on her way out the door.  
"Nah, that's okay. You look nice like this." Insisted Jace following her to her room. "Jace get out I'm changing." Said Alaska, leaning on the door frame as he passed her. Jace shook his head and made himself comfortable on her bed.  
"Fine, I'll just change with you in here." Said Alaska. "No you won't."  
"Wanna bet?" said Alaska, stripping herself of her combat boots, socks, and jacket. "You won't." Alaska rolled her eyes. "You underestimate me." She said. "Would you help me with my zipper?" she asked him teasingly.  
He gulped and nodded, standing up slowly to unzip her dress. The zipper went on until right above her bum, so Jace had a clear view of her bare back. "I'm not wearing a bra, so you might wanna-"  
"What? Close my eyes?" Alaska nodded. "Yes, that exactly." Jace covered his eyes hesitantly and waited for Alaska's word to uncover them. "There, you can open your eyes."  
"No fair! You changed completely!" Alaska giggled. "You didn't think I would actually let you see me naked." Jace shrugged. "I was _hoping. _Plus, you didn't hold up your end of the bet, I win. "  
Alaska shook her head. "I changed in front of you, you just didn't see." Jace groaned. "Damn it! Should've been more specific." Alaska had finally gotten into some sweatpants and a t-shirt of a band Jace had no idea existed.  
In that moment, Jace was certain that his feelings for Alaska were positive and strong. And they grew every second that they were together. "What's this?" he asked reaching to a small dagger on the top shelf of Alaska's bookshelf.  
"Don't touch it!" she said before Jace had even a chance to grasp it. "Okay, okay. Sorry." He said, pulling his hands back. Alaska chuckled at herself. "Sorry, it's just that- it was my mum's. One of the only things of hers that I still have."  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea-"  
"It's fine. Jace." That's when Jace did the most un-Jacey thing in the world and pulled her into a hug. "I know you miss her." He said kissing her head. She nodded into his chest, letting out a quiet sob. "Shh, it's okay."  
"No its not." She said. "She should be here. With me. And she's not." He rubbed her back. "I know."  
"Thanks Jace." he said, breaking apart. "You're not the cocky asshole you make yourself seem to be."  
"And you're not the annoying bitch that I used to think you were." Alaska smiled. This is as sentimental as Jace got. And she knew that. At least, she thought she did. He wiped away the tears with his thumb and sighed.  
They walked out of Alaska's room and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Have you gone to the library yet?" asked Jace. Alaska shook her head. She hadn't had much time to explore the institute. "Why don't I give you a tour? Make sure you know you're new home well." Alaska nodded and followed him across the hall.  
They took steep steps down to a long hallway, every door in that hallway led to an empty bedroom. "Don't get a lot of visitors here, do you?" asked Alaska. Jace shook his head. "Not anymore." They both remained silent until they reached a set of doors that was twice the size of both of them.  
Jace pushed the doors open to reveal a huge library. Every wall was covered with bookshelves that were filled with books. Tall ladders were leaning on the bookshelves for easier access to the books on higher levels. And just when Alaska thought it couldn't get any better, she realized there was a second floor, it was more of a balcony that went around the entire library. But there were more books up there, nevertheless.  
Alaska could've squealed. She could've done a little happy dance. She could've yodeled and back flipped into the sunset, but she kept her calm. "This is absolutely beautiful." She muttered her eyes moving around the breath-taking library, trying to make out the names of each of the books.  
"I'm glad you like it." Said a man as he walked down the spiral steps. Alaska had been living at the institute for three days now, and she still hadn't met Hodge. "Hodge, nice to meet you." He said walking over to them both and holding his hand out.  
Alaska gladly shook it. "He practically lives in the library." Said Jace. "I don't blame him." Replied Alaska walking down the small set of steps that led to a lower level. She brushed her hands across the spines of the old books on the shelves.  
"Reader, I see." Alaska nodded, but her gaze was not on the old man. It was focused on the never-ending amount of books the Institute had access to. "Why did you not show me this before?" muttered Alaska, but she didn't even wait for the answer before exploring the library.  
"We should continue with our tour." Said Jace from the door. "You should've taken my to the library last." Jace chuckled and took Alaska by the wrist, dragging her out of the room.  
"We'll come back later." Alaska hesitantly followed Jace around the institute, she went into every room, observed every intricate detail on the sculptures and paintings, and ran her fingers along each railing.  
"And this is my room." He said, finalizing the excursion. She pushed the door open and observed the orderly bedroom. Some people say that you could learn about a person by just looking at the contents of their bedroom, but Jace's room resembled him as much as a pink butterfly resembles a man-eating shark.  
"I get it." Jace seemed confused. "Get what?" She shook her head fighting off a smile. "You keep your room so tidy because you feel that the cleanliness of your bedroom is the only thing you can control in your life."  
Jace looked at her curiously, he couldn't explain how she knew everything. About him. About his thoughts. About his beliefs. She just did and he didn't question it. Alaska knew why of course, they thought the same. Both Alaska and Jace had the same beliefs, thoughts. Personality even. "I'm the same." Now that Jace thought about it, Alaska's room did seem a bit too clean for a teenage girl. Jace nodded and broke the silence. "And now to my favorite room which you have probably grown fond of." He said leading her out his door.  
He swung a metal door open to reveal chests and tables filled and covered with weapons. Although Alaska had seen this room on multiple occasions, it took her breath away every time.  
As if on queue, they both looked at each other with the same mischievous look in their eyes. A look that clearly stated 'grab a weapon and race you to the training room'. And they did. Alaska grabbed a random dagger and some whip and Jace grabbed his weapon of choice, a long metallic sword. Alaska managed to not trip over Max's sleeping body that was enveloped in three blankets or so by the door before sprinting into the room.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Alaska, twirling the knife in between her fingers. "Last time we did, I struck you to the ground." She flaunted. Jace glared at her, a tint of playfulness in his eyes. "I was only going easy." Alaska bit her lip, trying to stop herself from saying another witty comment.  
That's when a brilliant strategy plan popped into her brain. She bit her lip again, this time in a sexier manner. "Do you really think you can take me?" she asked, walking towards Jace slowly. He gulped as her fingertips traced the muscles on his chest through his shirt.  
"Course." Jace's mind was in too many different pieces to come up with another clever comeback. Alaska's lips brushed his before she pushed him back on to the ground, somehow pinning him down once again.  
"You never learn, do you?" she joked. Jace rolled his eyes in embarrassment. If Jace Wayland blushed, he would've. "If we keep ending up in this position I won't try to." Looks like Jace found the sharp retort he was looking for.  
"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" asked Isabelle from her position by the door. She was leaning into its frame looking at us in amusement. The light gash that the demon had made on her neck was covered with a large white bandage. "You guys should start getting to bed. We are training in Central Park tomorrow. And after," said Isabelle. "You and I, are going _shopping." _


End file.
